There is a need for the above described systems in e.g. different kinds of machines with fluid circulation, such as engines, bearings, gearings, clutches etc., because in a fluid circulation, due to wear of e.g. the machine or the machinery in connection with it or due to a mechanical malfunction, metal particles get drifted into the fluid circulation always harming the functioning of the machine and at worst even causing a risk of breakdown. This causes significant expenses especially in connection with expensive and massive machines. In order to eliminate the above mentioned problem, a system has been presented e.g. in the published application EP 0730144. With this kind of system it is possible both to detect and to destroy electric particles in a fluid circulation when the particles touch the electrodes of the electric detectors in the system. The solution in question is carried out advantageously with automation in a microprocessor operated manner by utilizing one or more electric circuits separate from each other in the use of different detectors, wherein an electric particle that has caused a shortcut in the detector is combusted by a higher shortcut current, being led to the detector by a condenser arrangement.
The solution described above is especially meant as an integrated system e.g. in connection with aero engines or the like, wherein the electric detectors together with the electrodes thereof are placed in suitable points in the fluid circulation of the engine.
Also in patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,660 there has been presented a solution executed in the same manner as the solution explained here above for detecting and, if possible, for eliminating electric particles in a fluid circulation. This solution is carried out e.g. with a plug provided in connection with the fluid circulation, which plug is equipped in addition to electrodes with a permanent magnet in order to pull the metallic particles in the fluid circulation magnetically to itself. Utilizing a magnetic field is not relevant from the point of view of the elimination of the metallic particles, because they “get locked” into the electrodes in a shortcut situation. Also in this solution, it is possible to couple the plugs to be installed in different points in the fluid circulation electrically in parallel in different electric circuits, wherein functioning of each plug is independent from other plugs. The problem in this solution is that the prerequisite of good functioning is first of all an optimal placement of the plugs, because with “erroneously” placed plugs, a reliable detection or removal of the metal particles from the fluid circulation can not be ensured. On the other hand this solution has a limited operation efficiency, because it enables removal of magnetic particles only, whereas all other electrically conductive harmful particles remain undetected and unremoved.
Despite the above mentioned solutions, the situation regarding the technical problem described in the beginning still prevails, so that there does not exist a system for eliminating electrically conductive particles from fluid circulation e.g. in connection with the most varied kinds of fluid circulation machines and apparatuses on the market that would be both sufficiently simple to execute as well as both reliable and affordable.